


Safety

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Intercepting a call for help the Doctor, Rory and Amy rescue a woman and her son.Miranda Coburn has no issue accepting the time travel, bigger on the inside box or the advanced technology. But then there is the man who looks almost exactly like her husband...





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to me and I had to write.  
> Enjoy

Rory winced the moment he opened the TARDIS door the sound of gunfire and explosions surrounding him.

“Doctor,” he called back, “We’re in a warzone.”

The alien they travelled with frowned as he joined Rory, “Can you see who sent the distress call?”

Searching the area, Rory was about to tell him no but then spotted a woman and little boy running. Grabbing the sonic from the Doctor, Rory scanned quickly and found they were the source of the signal they had received.

“There,” he pointed them out.

They both ducked back into the TARDIS as a large explosion sounded nearby.

“Amy,” the Doctor yelled to her, “Be ready to push the lever as soon as we’re inside. Rory, you get the boy, I’ll help the woman.”

Rory nodded.

“Okay,” the Doctor said, “Go.”

Rory darted across the field with the Doctor, he saw the woman and boy falling as another explosion rocked the world around them.

“Come with us,” the Doctor said, catching the woman’s arm, “We received your signal.”

The woman looked as though she was going to argue but Rory scooped the little boy up and started moving before she could argue. Keeping the child’s head into his shoulder so he couldn’t see the horror of the world around Rory ran.

Reaching the TARDIS, he headed straight in waiting until the Doctor was inside. The instant the door closed he cried, “Amy, now.”

The moment he was sure they were moving Rory released the little boy and let him run to his mother. The woman grabbed her son and hugged him tightly for a moment before she looked up to thank them. She stalled the moment she saw Rory standing there.

“Rip?” she whispered, just as the little boy cried, “Daddy!!”

Miranda Coburn’s head was spinning, she and Jonas had been pulled into a strange blue box that had appeared from nowhere. Dazed she ignored everything until she was able to make sure her son was safe and unscathed before she took in her surroundings.

She stalled in astonishment at the man standing there, “Rip?” she whispered. 

Miranda caught Jonas by the shoulder when he called out to his daddy, pulling him back because she realised within a second that the man there was not her husband.

He looked like Rip, almost uncannily so except he was clean shaven and not quite as serious.

“Who are you?” Miranda demanded keeping her son close.

“I’m the Doctor,” the tall lanky man who had helped her introduced himself.

Miranda studied him taking in the bowtie and tweed jacket, along with the limbs that seemed to be too big for his body.

“We received your call for help,” the Doctor continued before noting, “Which was intriguing considering the technology of the time we rescued you from.”

Stiffening she fixed him with a hard stare, “I was going to say the same about the technology in this place. Who are your friends?”

She didn’t care about the redhead but needed to know who her husband’s double was.

“This is Amy and Rory,” the Doctor introduced them.

“Who’s Rip?” Amy asked as she stood just in front of Rory protectively.

“My Daddy,” Jonas said from Miranda’s side.

Miranda watched confusion cover the faces of the other three people in the room, but there was a strange hurt that covered the face of Rip’s doppelganger.

“How about we get you two checked out in the TARDIS medical bay?” the Doctor suggested, “And we’ll sort this out after.”

Miranda jumped at the name, “TARDIS?” she turned to the man in the bowtie and things clicked into place, “You’re a Time Lord.”

“How…” Amy started.

“I trained to be a Time Master, although I left before finishing,” Miranda told them, “We were told to avoid your people.”

The Doctor nodded, “Well that explains the tech you used.”

“I was trying to contact my husband,” Miranda explained, “He is a Time Master.”

“And he looks like Rory?” the Doctor asked.

Miranda saw the other man stiffen at the question before she nodded, “It’s uncanny.”

“Medical Bay,” the Doctor ordered, “And then we will work things out.”

*********************************************

The Doctor ushered Miranda and Jonas, having finally got their names, through the corridors to the medical bay. The little boy, aged eight or nine he guessed, couldn’t stop looking around at everything while his mother kept a tight hold on him.

Entering the room the Doctor motioned them to the beds, he gave Jonas a smile as he lifted the boy onto one bed while Miranda slid to sit on the other.

“Rory is our normal medic,” the Doctor said, “But I’ve asked him to stay in the control room.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Miranda said softly, “It’s a little confusing.”

He gave her a sympathetic smile, “I understand. Now let’s make sure you’re both healthy and I’m also going to check Jonas’ DNA against Rory’s. See if that gives us any clues why he looks like your husband.”

Moving to the controls the Doctor set up the scans listening to his guests behind him.

“Mummy?” Jonas called.

“It’s alright, Little Man,” Miranda soothed her son, “I want you close your eyes and go to sleep. We’re safe here. Okay?”

“’kay, Mummy,” the tired voice came.

By the time he turned back the Doctor saw Jonas fast asleep with Miranda watching over him.

“He’s had a hard day,” Miranda sighed shaking her head.

“I can only imagine,” the Doctor sympathised as he began the scans.

Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes before jumping awake again. The Doctor moved to her side and rested a hand on her arm.

“You can sleep too,” the Doctor assured her, “No one can get into my TARDIS, especially since we’re in flight. You’re safe and once you’ve rested, I’ll do my best to find your husband.”

Miranda took a slow deep breath, “Once you’ve finished your scans I’ll rest,” she glanced at her son, “I’d rather have him beside me.”

Understanding, he nodded, “Of course.”

He busied himself with the scans, getting through them quickly so that he could let the poor woman get some rest. Finally finished he sent the results to main control room before he turned to Miranda who he could see was fighting to stay awake. Silently he lifted Jonas off his bed and settled him beside his mother. Miranda pulled him close and smiled her thanks when the Doctor rested a blanket over them leaving them to sleep.

Rory paced the control room, Amy watching him in silence. He hadn’t stopped since the Doctor had made him stay in the control room. Being told that he was the double of the woman’s husband had unnerved him, and hearing the little boy call his ‘Daddy’ had nearly broken his heart.

“Doctor?” Amy’s voice made him spin to where the Time Lord was walking down the stairs, “Well?”

The Time Lord moved to the console and tapped a few controls before studying the information brought up on the screen.

“Doctor?” Rory demanded, “What does it say?”

“Well, Miranda and Jonas are both healthy,” the Doctor told them, “Although…” he paused and shook his head, “Not important.”

Amy frowned, “Are they connected to Rory?”

The Doctor nodded, “Only slightly.”

“Which means?” Rory asked confused.

“That it’s more than likely the little boy is part of your bloodline from either the past or the future,” he explained, “Can never be too sure when it comes to Time Masters.”

“What are Time Masters?” Amy asked.

“Like Time Agents but different tech,” the Doctor answered absently.

Amy and Rory shared a confused look but decided not to ask. Instead Rory chewed his lip and leaned against the railing.

“So, what do we do?” he asked, “How do we find Miranda’s husband?”

The Doctor mused for a moment, “If she has the beacon we followed, then I should be able to back trace the signal to the Time Master’s ship. But we should let them sleep for a while.”

“Then I say we grab something to eat,” Amy said, she moved to Rory’s side and took a hold of his hand, “Come on.”

At her insistent tug Rory did as he was told leaving the Doctor alone.

*********************************************

Several hours passed since Miranda and Jonas had been rescued, the Doctor had decided to take Rory and Amy home rather than remain in the time vortex. Amy took the size information from the medical scans then headed to the shops to buy Miranda and Jonas some clean clothes. Rory wandered to get some groceries, including a few treats for the little boy they currently had onboard leaving the Doctor to go over the information he currently had.

Hearing footsteps he looked up to see Miranda and Jonas slowly making their way into the control room.

“Did you sleep well?” the Doctor asked.

Miranda nodded, “Thank you. Where are…your friends?”

“Out for the minute,” the Doctor replied, “But they should be back soon.”

As if on cue the door opened and Rory walked in, he paused seeing them there before heading in properly and closing the door behind him.

“Amy called,” he said, “She’ll be back soon.”

Seeing Miranda’s confused look the Doctor explained, “She went to get you both some fresh clothes. And has probably been distracted by something else.”

During this Jonas has moved to look at Rory, “You look like my daddy.”

“I’ve been told that,” Rory crouched down to look at the boy, “But my name is Rory.”

“I’m Jonas Hunter,” the little boy said proudly.

Rory smiled at him, “Are you hungry?”

Jonas nodded.

“Why don’t we go to the kitchen? We can make something nice for you and your mummy to eat,” Rory suggested.

Jonas turned to Miranda who nodded softly, and he followed Rory out the room. Miranda watched them leave before she turned to the Doctor.

“So, what do you want to tell me that you don’t want my son to hear?”

Waking up in the TARDIS, Miranda had taken a few minutes to work out where she was. She hugged her son close hoping that she could find Rip. And, if they couldn’t, because she was not a fool then somewhere safe to raise their little boy.

Standing in the control room with the Doctor, a Time Lord, which had the former Time Master in her bursting with questions, Miranda allowed her husband’s doppelganger to take her son to get food. The man, Rory, was not a danger to Jonas, this she was sure of and she could tell the Doctor needed to talk to her alone.

“So, what do you want to tell me that you don’t want my son to hear?” Miranda asked once she was sure Jonas was out of range.

The Doctor smiled at her, “I’ve done a full medical check on both of you and you’re both healthy.”

“What about Rory’s connection to my husband?” Miranda asked.

Bringing up the information for her Miranda studied it thoughtfully, “That makes sense. Thank you, Doctor.”

“There is one more thing,” he said before tapping a control and bringing up a scan.

Miranda stared, her hands coming to rest across her stomach, “I’m pregnant?”

“I’d say just over a month,” the Doctor told her.

Taking several slow breaths Miranda tried to get her emotions under control at the news.

“Do you have the beacon you were using to signal your husband?” the Doctor brought her back to the room.

Nodding Miranda pulled out a small circular shaped device, handing it to the Doctor she watched as he connected it to the TARDIS.

“This might take some time,” he told her, “You should go and get something to eat.”

Jonas was sitting at the table in the kitchen, swinging his feet back and forward. Rory fixed the boy a bowl of cereal, stealing from Amy’s box of chocolate covered flakes that made the nurse in Rory shake his head. The little boy grinned and dug in happily while Rory poured some orange juice for the boy too.

“Why do you look like my daddy?”

The question from the little boy made Rory freeze a little, taking the seat at Jonas’ side Rory shrugged.

“To be honest, I don’t really know,” Rory told him, “But the Doctor says it’s because we’re distantly related.”

Jonas mused on this for a moment.

“It means,” Rory continued, “In a way I’m a bit like your uncle. If you want me to be?”

A big grin covered the little boy’s face, “I’ve never had an uncle. Only Mummy and Daddy.”

Resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder Rory smiled, “Well, you now have me and Amy. If I’m your uncle, then she is your aunt and you have the Doctor too. But he’s more like a crazy cousin.”

For some reason Jonas found this to be hilariously funny and started to giggle making Rory laugh just as hard.

“Are you being good?” Miranda’s voice preceding her walking in.

Jonas nodded still grinning as he began to eat again.

“He is,” Rory assured her, “Let me get you some tea and something to eat.”

Miranda stood outside the door listening to her husband’s duplicate tell her son that he was like an uncle. It was such a sweet gesture from a man who had literally just met them but the people who were helping them were all good people.

She was hoping that Rip and Rory were able to meet, that would be interesting in many ways. 

“Are you being good?” Miranda asked her son as she walked in knowing he would just give her the angelic look, similar to his father’s ‘Of course I’m being careful’ expression.

“He is,” Rory assured her, “Let me get you some tea and something to eat.”

“Thank you,” Miranda took the seat beside her son, and gently ruffled his hair.

“Mummy,” Jonas said, “Rory is my uncle now.”

“If you’re happy with that,” Rory said quickly.

Nodding Miranda smiled, “I think that is wonderful.”

Rory gave her a quick smile before he placed a cup of tea in front of her and some toast. They sat and ate in silence, which was broken as Amy appeared. 

“Hey,” she leaned over and kissed Rory hello, grinning at Jonas, “I have got you both some new clothes. Because trust me you don’t want to only have TARDIS wardrobe choices.”

Miranda chuckled having a look through the bag Amy handed her, “These are wonderful. You’ve both been so kind.”

“Well according to the DNA results you’re family,” Amy smiled, “And a fellow time travellers.”

“Jonas, come on,” Miranda said, “We’ll go and get changed.”

“The Doctor said you’ll find a room to use,” Amy said, “The door will be open, and we’ll meet you back in the control room.”

Jonas dutifully put his bowl and cup in the sink before he took Miranda’s hand and they started out the kitchen. She was surprised they were only a few feet away when an open door presented itself. Stepping inside Miranda smiled to see a bed for each of them but hoped they didn’t have to use them.

*********************************************

“Jonas,” Amy said as the Doctor readied the TARDIS to contact the Waverider, “There is a park across the road. Do you want to come and play on the swings with me?”

“Can I Mummy?” Jonas asked.

Miranda nodded, “Of course. Be good for Amy.”

“I will,” the little boy promised.

“Amy, be good for Jonas,” the Doctor called, while Rory tried not to laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him before catching the little boy’s hand and leading him out of the TARDIS.

Miranda took a slow breath before turning to the Doctor and Rory who were waiting for her.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked.

Nodding slowly, Miranda was grateful when Rory moved to her side to support her.

Activating the beacon, the Doctor frowned before jumping as a hologram of a woman appeared before them.

“Gideon,” Miranda smiled in relief.

The woman stared at her in amazement, “Mrs Hunter,” before she glanced to the side and saw Rory, “Captain?”

“It’s not Rip,” Miranda told her.

Gideon frowned briefly before turning her attention back to Miranda, “We believed that you were dead. Captain Hunter believed you gone, how are you alive?”

“The Doctor intercepted my signal to the Waverider and brought us onboard,” Miranda explained.

“Jonas is with you?” joy filled Gideon’s face and voice.

Miranda nodded, “He’s playing outside. “Gideon, where is Rip?”

Sadness covered Gideon’s face, “I am so sorry, Mrs Hunter. Captain Hunter sacrificed his life to stop a Time Demon.”

Anguish filled her and Miranda felt Rory rest his arm around her before asking, “Where are you?”

“I am now working with the people he tasked to watch over time,” Gideon advised, “But if you give me your co-ordinates, I will come join you instead.”

“No,” Miranda said, “You should stay with them. I can’t raise Jonas onboard nor,” she rested her hand on her stomach, “His brother or sister.”

A wistful smile covered Gideon’s face, “You’re pregnant.”

Miranda nodded, “I want you to follow Rip’s final orders and to make sure your new crew protect time as he wanted.”

“Of course,” Gideon replied, “But I ask that you let me know where you are once you’re settled and I can hopefully visit.”

Miranda smiled, “Of course, Gideon. Jonas will love to see you.”

“I have to go, they are already in trouble today,” Gideon told her before adding, “I am relieved to see you are safe, Mrs Hunter. Captain Hunter’s final thoughts were of you and Jonas, his love for you never faded.”

“Thank you,” Miranda whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

Gideon smiled at her for one final moment before she disappeared. The moment Gideon was gone Miranda let go and began to cry. Silently Rory wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Jonas and Amy were side by side on the swings, Miranda sat watching them not sure what to do now. She had to find a place for her son and baby, but she had no resources.

Hearing a strange noise she turned to see the TARDIS, which for some bizarre reason was a blue police box on the outside, disappear.

“He has an idea,” Rory said appearing at her side, “He’ll be back soon. Hopefully.”

Miranda sighed, “I don’t know what to do right now. Rip is gone and our home was in the future but is probably a pile of rubble now.”

“We have a spare room,” Rory told her, “You can use that until you get things sorted.”

She stared at him astonished, “You barely know us, Rory.”

He shrugged, “Well, we are family of sorts. The DNA proved it.”

Miranda smiled at him, “That’s nice to hear. I don’t have any family, neither did Rip.”

Rory stared at her for a moment before a smile touched his lips, “I’ll be back soon.”

Before she could ask, he jogged away down the street. Amy took his place on the bench with a smile.

“I forgot how much fun swings are,” Amy laughed looking over at the little boy still playing, “You’re lucky to have him.”

Miranda watched her son, “I know. Are you planning on having kids at any point?”

Sadness flickered through Amy’s eyes, “We can’t.”

“I…”

Amy squeezed her arm, “You didn’t know,” she looked up hearing the TARDIS arriving back, “Let’s see what he’s been up to.”

The Doctor bounced out the TARDIS with a grin on his face.

“What did you do?” Amy demanded before he could say anything.

He held his hand up to ward her off, “Something good. Where’s Rory and Jonas?”

“Jonas is over there on the swings,” Amy smiled, “No idea where Rory went.”

“Well get Jonas,” the Doctor told them, “I have something for you to see.”

Confused Miranda called to her son who came bouncing over to her, she knew she’d have to tell him that Rip was gone soon but she couldn’t just now. Taking her son’s hand, she followed on behind the Time Lord with Amy at their side to a house just around the corner. He started up the path but as he reached the front door it opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair and a smile.

“You’re late,” she said with a smile.

Ignoring her the Doctor turned back to Miranda, “Meet Kate Stewart of UNIT.”

“UNIT?” Miranda’s eyes widened, “Really?”

The Doctor chuckled, “Time Masters can be so much fun sometimes. How excited they get when they meet certain people.”

“Ignore him,” Kate said, “What he is meant to be telling you is that this house has been set up for you and your son. I also have a job waiting for you, considering your background you will be an asset to us.”

“That is…” Miranda trailed off in shock.

Kate smiled, “I’ll leave you to settle in. Everything you need is in the kitchen and we’ll talk soon regarding the job.”

With a smile she left as Miranda tried to get her head around everything.

“Jonas,” Amy grinned, “Why don’t you go find your room.”

With a grin the little boy charged up the stairs, just as Rory arrived back with an older man in tow.

“Brian?” Amy and the Doctor asked in unison.

Rory smiled as he ushered his father into the house.

“I thought that since Miranda and Jonas were going to be sticking around for a while then Jonas might like to have a grandfather,” Rory told them.

*********************************************

Finishing the story for her son, Miranda smiled to see him fast asleep. Slowly sliding her fingers through his hair, resting her hand on her stomach, Miranda thought of her husband. Rip had always talked about one day giving up travelling and they would be together as a family. He would have been so excited to be a father again.

Kissing her son’s forehead, Miranda headed downstairs finding her new friends helping to sort out the things they’d purchased for the house in the few days they’d been here. 

Jonas loved his new house, his new room, his new aunt, uncle, friend and especially his new grandpa. Brian had taken to his new role happily and it was already normal to see them together planning all sorts of trips and adventures.

Amy and the Doctor were also wonderful with the little boy, but Rory especially was taking his role of uncle to Jonas seriously.

Learning that Amy and Rory couldn’t have children of their own, Miranda would have understood if they stayed away, but instead they took them in as part of their family. Amy looked up as Miranda stood on the bottom step and grinned at her.

“Come on,” she pulled Miranda over to the computer, “I’ve seen some dresses that would look great on you.”

Allowing Amy to pull her into the other room, Miranda was grateful for her new family.


End file.
